Shinso in the Soul Society
by Pyromania101
Summary: Instead of being "trapped" in Moka's Rosary, Akasha is sent to the Soul Society. Strong, later Captain, Akasha. Pre-Winter War. UP FOR ADOPTION!


**Prologue**

_I own this story and the OCs and nothing else._

Akasha opened her eyes, trying to remember what had just happened. When she did, an overwhelming amount of grief filled her. It had been the birthday of her beloved daughter, Moka, only for the Shuzen Manor to be destroyed by the berserk Shinso Vampire Alucard after Akuha Shuzen, the daughter of one of Issa's previous flings, had tried to kill her and take her power. When Moka thought that her mother had been killed, she became enraged, and that anger had awakened Alucard. In order to save her daughter—and the Human World itself—Akasha sacrificed her life and sealed her soul, along with Alucard's, into a Rosary that she had given to Moka as a birthday present, thereby creating a pseudo-Moka that would act as something of a human disguise. That was the plan, at least.

Yet, here she was, floating above the ruined (and currently deserted) manor, still fully dressed and bearing no signs of physical injury. Had something gone wrong? No, she was absolutely sure that the sealing had been conducted properly. Then she heard a rattling sound. She looked down, and gasped. A chain dangled from her chest. _What is this?_ She wondered. She had not predicted something like this would happen.

Before she could ponder what was going on, she heard a _whoosh_ from behind her. She spun around, and was met with another strange sight. Standing (err…floating) in front of her was a tall man with long white hair. He wore a white, long sleeved haori with a crimson lining over a black uniform that was tied by a white sash. He held a katana in his right hand, and Akasha quickly slipped into a semi-fighting stance. The man apparently noticed that she looked worried, because he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," he said kindly. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to escort you to the Soul Society?"

Akasha lowered her guard somewhat, but was still not entirely convinced. "Soul Society?" she asked in a polite but firm manner. "Where is that?"

The man did not seem bothered by the question. "The Soul Society is where people go when they die, unless they were bad, in which case they would go to…the other place. Sometimes, the soul is troubled, and as such does not directly move on to the Afterlife, but instead languishes in the World of the Living as what we call a 'Plus.' That chain on your chest, which is called a 'Chain of Fate' signifies that you are a Plus."

"But I sealed my soul," Akasha said, still somewhat confused.

"Well, perhaps you only sealed a fragment of it, though I'm quite curious as to how a human would be able to 'seal' anything," the man's tone was not arrogant, more like confused himself.

"That's because I'm not human," Akasha replied. "I'm a vampire."

"Oh," the man said as if he had just realized something, "so you're a Youkai Plus. Youkai Pluses are pretty rare these days." His friendly smile had returned, and Akasha had, by now, lowered her guard. She could now tell that this man wasn't going to hurt her. "Well, are you ready to go?"

Akasha hesitated. She didn't feel ready at all. If she was here, then what would happen to Moka. "Is something wrong?" The man asked pleasantly, moving a bit closer to her.

"I'm worried about my daughter," Akasha answered truthfully.

The man gave her a sympathetic look. "I see," he said. Then suddenly, he smiled. "I'll bet you can watch her from above in the Soul Society, or when you travel back and forth in the World of the Living." This caught Akasha's attention. A chance to occasionally check on her daughter was being offered to her, and she was sorely tempted to accept.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked. The man nodded. Now that he was much closer to her, she got a better look at him. He had green eyes, just like her (minus the slit pupils), which radiated a sense of friendliness and benevolence. He looked a little sickly, and this was confirmed when he momentarily turned away to give a slight cough, but he overall looked like he could handle himself. After a moment's thinking, she said, "All right."

The man gave her a warm smile, then raised the handle of his sword. When she gave a confused expression, he said, "Don't worry. This is how shinigami send Pluses to the Soul Society. It's called _Konso_." Akasha relaxed, though she was surprised that shinigami existed. Then again, what right did she have to talk? According to humans, her race was a fantasy. "By the way, I am Jūshirō Ukitake."

"Akasha Bloodriver, and it's nice to meet you, Ukitake-san." She smiled politely, and closed her eyes, ready for whatever procedure he was about to go through. She thought about Moka, and silently prayed that her beloved daughter would be all right without her.

"Nice to meet you, too, Bloodriver-san," he replied, his own warm smile never leaving his face. Then he pressed the edge of the handle of his sword against her forehead, performing the _Konso_. Immediately, Akasha's body dissolved, and a black Hell Butterfly appeared to escort her to the Rukongai, where Pluses went before they (hopefully) joined the Gotei 13, who guarded the Soul Society.

As this was happening, Ukitake sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. "I hope we meet again in the future," he said quietly. He then disappeared. With that simple event, Akasha Bloodriver's adventure in the Soul Society had begun.

**To be continued…**

_Well, that's the intro of this story. For spoiler reference, Akasha will have a Bankai, just to let you know. I think it's obvious what pairings will occur. In this, the part of Akasha that was sealed in Moka was more like a fragment of her soul rather than the whole thing. Given Akasha's prowess when she was alive, I think it's only natural that she be super-strong as a shinigami. Let me know what you think. I might be borrowing some OCs from other stories, but hopefully I won't have to._


End file.
